Varsity Blues
by onceuponahungergames
Summary: Anna Baker is starting her first year at The University of Arendelle and on the Varisty Softball team. She immediately falls for her team captain, the "Snow Queen", as her teammates call her. This is a story about Anna's years of college. (based off of US colleges) AU Elsanna
1. Chapter 1--Tryouts

Chapter 1-Tryouts

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz. "_What the hell_..." Anna sleepily rolled over in her bed to see that her phone alarm was ringing for her to get up. "If Harry defeated Voldemort, you can get your ass up and get your clothes on," read the message that always accompanied her alarms. "Well Harry did die before he did that," she mumbled. But she knew that she had to get up. Today was important day. Today was a _very _important day. Anna was trying out for college's softball team. She had just graduated high school and enrolled to The University of Arendelle. For these sort of things, Anna would be bubbly and upbeat about meeting new people and trying out for a new team, but this was college. This was the big leagues in softball. She was extremely nervous. And she was even more nervous about the girls on the team. It's not that they weren't nice people, but Anna was nervous because she didn't know what they were going to say when word finally spread around the tryout that she was gay.

She came out to her cousin, Rapunzel Müller, a junior at Arendelle U, and long-time friend, Kristoff Bjorgman, an incoming freshman, a few months before. She didn't entirely mind that Rapunzel was set on telling every living thing she found that her favorite cousin was a product of rainbows, but Anna was now more nervous than ever about this since this was going to be a whole new start for her in college. "_But hey_," she thought, "_might as well show people who I really am and not hide_."

Setting her feet firmly on the floor, Anna stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She looked at the clock. 7:12...she was ahead of schedule. "_That's a first_," Anna thought. Rapunzel was picking her up for the tryout around 7:30. Anna got up and looked through her drawers for a pair of softball pants and a tee shirt. She chose black pants and a Arendelle U shirt, so she could sell herself even more with some school apparel.

After she was done getting primped and ready for the long day ahead of her, she walked down the stairs of her house and into the kitchen. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table, doing a Sudoku puzzle. She looked up from her game to see Anna rummaging through the pantry. "And what exactly do you think you're doing, Anna?" her mother inquired. Anna looked back at her with an emotionless face and replied, "I'm getting snacks for the day. Remember, I have softball tryouts." Her mother huffed, rolled her eyes, and when back to her game. "One day, you're gonna learn to respect me, you understand?" she stated. "Yeah, as soon as you start respecting me as your daughter," Anna retorted.

Anna and her mother never got along. Especially not after the divorce. Anna's parents divorced when she was fifteen. Her father had lost the custody battle because her mother made the outrageous claim of her father mentally abusing her and Anna. But Anna's father was a hard-working, respectable man who loved his family. He was Anna's real-life superhero. Every Saturday after the trial, her and her superhero would go out to have a day to themselves. Occasionally buy things at the mall, go to the movies, or go to the park. But they always ended the day the same way: chocolate ice cream at Vanellope's Sweet Factory. One Saturday, Anna was waiting at the Arendelle Mall for three hours for her father. He didn't send a text, call her, nothing. She had thought he forgot about their "Secret Saturdays". She thought it wouldn't hurt to wait a few extra minutes. He never came.

As Anna walked home, she heard sirens coming down the road. Whizzing past her were two ambulances, several police cars, and a fire truck. She decided to follow where the cars were going. It was almost like she was pulled to their final destination. Anna came upon a scene of three cars smashed together. Four people were off to the side, holding each other and crying. The firemen were attending to one car, trying to get the driver side door open. "Get the jaws!" one of them yelled. One man hurried over to the truck and brought out the Jaws of Life. The fireman pried open the door and Anna saw the outline of a man slumped in the seat. A man that she was waiting for that entire day. "DADDY!" she screamed. She ran to the car, but was held back by one of the police men. She struggled against him, trying to get to her father, her superhero. Anna finally gave up and slumped against the police man, crying. He was pronounced dead at the scene.

Since that incident, Anna never took kindly to her mother. She never desired to be around her more than she had to, and Anna guessed the same applied in her mother's circumstance. She hung out with Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Rapunzel's boyfriend, Eugene Fitzherbert, as much as humanly possible.

Speaking of her cousin, Rapunzel should be arriving soon. So Anna got her snacks, put them in her softball bag, and went outside to wait for her. Anna practically heard Rapunzel's car coming down the road about a mile away. She was blasting Iggy Azalea's "Fancy", and Anna couldn't help but smile. "_That's Punz for ya_," she thought. Pulling up to the house, Rapunzel rolled down the window of her teal Mini Cooper and yelled, "Get in loser! We're gonna be late!" "I believe the correct quote is 'Get in loser! We're going shopping,'" Anna replied, setting her stuff in the trunk. "We can go shopping later, Anna. And please, the 'Mean Girls' references can't start this early," Rapunzel laughed.

It took them about twenty minutes to get to the softball field from Anna's house. When they got there, Anna felt sick. Not terminally ill, but nervous sick. "Hey kid," Rapunzel said, putting her hand on Anna's neck. "You're gonna be just fine. You're one of the best outfielders I've ever seen play the game. You're gonna be some tough competition, let me tell you." Anna smiled at her cousin's nice words. "So who do I have to worry about?" Anna asked.

"Well, we lost our starting right fielder last year, so there's a big hole in our outfield. Let's see... There's Snow and Tink in left, Pocahontas and Ariel in center... Tink can pretty much play anywhere out in the outfield, so you keep your eye on her. And I don't know if there's any other new girls trying out, but I'm a hundred percent sure that you're gonna kill it Anna," Rapunzel said. Anna immediately felt a bit better. "So do I have to watch out for this coach? Like is she kinda crazy?" Anna asked. "No, Coach Calhoun is pretty chill," Rapunzel replied, then her face somewhat fell. "But I do have to warn you about our captain."

"What's so bad about your team captain? You kinda dramatize things a little too much Punz."

"Do not."

"Oh you _so_ do!"

"Fine! I won't tell you about the captain, you'll just have to find out for yourself!"

"Whatever!"

They laughed at each other for a while then climbed out of the car. Gathering their bags together, they set off for the field. "Punzie!" a girl yelled from the field. "Aurora!" Rapunzel yelled back, a smile plastered on her face. She ran down the hill and leaped into the girl's arms, leaving Anna walking alone. "_It's okay, Anna. She obviously has friends here. She's a junior for God's sake_," Anna thought to herself. She felt a little intimidated by these college girls all already having their little groups of friends. She hoped that they would welcome her unconditionally.

Anna caught up to Rapunzel and her friend, Aurora. "Oh God! Sorry Anna, didn't mean to leave you behind," Rapunzel said breathlessly. "Aurora, this is my cousin, Anna. Anna, this is one of our catchers, Aurora Koch." "It's very nice to meet you Anna! Punzie here has told us so much about you!" Aurora said, shaking Anna's hand. "Oh I hope all good things then, " Anna laughed. "Of course! You sound like you'd fit in well here," Aurora reassured her. "I'm gonna go put my stuff down. I'll let you girls talk for a bit," Rapunzel said as she walked away, leaving Anna and Aurora alone.

"I just want to let you know, Punzie has told me that you're a little nervous about some of the girls thinking differently of you because, well, because that you're gay," Aurora started. Anna's jaw dropped. She was expecting something like this but five minutes into meeting a new person... She was _not_ ready for this conversation this early in the morning. "Hey, don't you worry kido. Some of our girls are gay! We're very tolerant here. But if anyone gives you any shit, you come to us. We'll _straighten_ them out," Aurora said with a wink. Anna grinned and replied, "Did you... Did you just make a pun?" Aurora giggled and said, "Oh I think you're really gonna fit in well here."

She walked Anna into the dugout. The smell of Gatorade and Barbeque Sunflower seeds permeated the air. There were about eight people in the dugout, including Anna, Aurora, and Rapunzel. "Let me introduce you to everyone," Aurora said. She led them to a group of five girls, all of them laughing at a story a short blonde was telling. "Sorry to interrupt ladies, but there's a new girl trying out for the team," Aurora addressed them. They all turned to look at Anna, and Anna immediately felt her cheeks color. "This is Anna, Punzie's cousin," Aurora continued. At this, their faces lit up. "Oh so you're the famous cousin!" the short blonde burst out. "I'm Tinker Bell, very nice to finally meet you!" she said. "Tinker Bell?" Anna blurted without thinking. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm awkward. I sometimes don't have a filter, well, I usually don't have a filter. But Tinker Bell is a great name, I've just never heard it before."

"That's because her real name is Talia. Talia Oslon," said a black haired girl. "Oh shut up Snow! You're parents named you after fucking precipitation!" Tink retorted. Anna couldn't hold back her laugh. "Yep. My name is Snow White. Come at me little fairy!" Snow chided. The group couldn't stop laughing because of the look on Tink's face. "If I'm a fairy, then Ariel, you must be a fucking mermaid!" Tink exclaimed. "Oh don't drag me into this Tink!" said a redheaded girl. "Ariel is a swimmer too," Aurora whispered to Anna. "And this is just a taste of what our team is like," said a girl with brunette hair back in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. "That's Belle Martin," Aurora whispered again. "Thanks," Anna whispered back. "Yeah it's all fun and games until the 'Snow Queen' shows up," Tink grumbled. "Tink, seriously, if she heard what you said-" "What would she do to me? Really, she can't do anything to me unless she wants this team to totally crumble under her like a fucking chocolate chip cookie in milk," Tink ranted.

"Oh is the Snow Queen another name for your coach or something?" Anna piped in. The girls turned to look at her. "Punz didn't tell her," Ariel gasped, as if it was some big scandal. "Tell me what?" Anna questioned. She was starting to get nervous all over again. "Okay kid, I'll tell you," Tink spoke. "Maybe it's not the best coming from you Tink," Belle warned. "I'll tell her," Aurora took over. "So Anna, you know how every team has a captain, right?" Anna nodded. She wasn't stupid. "Okay, well, our team captain is somewhat of a... well, a dictator." "Minus the 'tator'," Tink chimed in.

Aurora rolled her eyes and continued. "She needs everything to go according to plan. If someone steps one inch out of line, they're done. She's literally insane." Anna gulped. She could not believe what she was hearing about this team captain. It was too much to handle. "But there are really good things about her. Like if someone picks on one of us, she won't stand for it. She treats us like we're her family," Belle piped up. "You're only saying that because she fucked you really good in a broom closet last year," Tink sassed. "Jesus, Tink, really? In front of a freshman?" Snow scolded. Tink just shrugged her shoulders.

The group went back to their mindless banter, but Anna couldn't shake off the feeling of dread she had about this team captain. What if she missed a few fly balls? What if she tripped when she was running? What if... All of these scenarios inevitably giving Anna even more stress. Did she really have sex with Belle in a closet? Was she...like Anna?

More girls started to show up. Anna happened to catch a few new names; Tiana, Jasmine, Pocahontas. "_What awesome names these girls have! And all I got is Anna. Just Anna_," she thought to herself. Five minutes to eight, the coach walked in the dugout. "Good morning ladies!" the coach roared. Everyone sat down on the bench, waiting for the coach to continue. Anna was sandwiched between Tink and Aurora. "Today is the start to your school year. Isn't that great to hear?" she joked. Some of the girls laughed, while Anna was still looking around for this "Snow Queen". Coach Calhoun kept droning on about how to just have fun and have a good time today, and not to stress today. "_Yeah, easier said than done, coach_," Anna thought.

"Alright girls, now let me introduce you to our team captain, Junior Elsa Johansson," the coach finished. "This is the 'Queen', kid," Tink whispered to Anna. Anna looked at Tink with nervous eyes. Tink just smiled at her and bumped her side. "You'll be fine, kid. You'll be fine," she promised. With that, Anna look toward the direction of where Coach Calhoun was. The coach was replaced with a girl. A girl with beautiful white blonde hair, long legs, enchanting blue eyes, and stunning pale skin. Anna felt her mouth go dry. She thought she was looking at a goddess.

"Well, what are you waiting for," the captain snarled to the girls on the bench. "Get out on that field and show me what you're made of."


	2. Chapter 2-Put On A Brave Face

Chapter 2-Put On A Brave Face

Anna was set in a group with the outfielders, Snow, Tink, Pocahontas, Ariel, and some other new girls trying out for the team. They were running fly ball drills. Coach Calhoun was with the infield players, giving them ground balls. Anna had her eyes on the beautiful captain who was stalking around the field, eyeing every player with her wolf-like stare. Every time Anna met the Snow Queen's eyes, Anna felt like she was on fire. She looked away from the icy stare of her captain, but glanced back quickly and saw that Elsa's eyes never left her.

"Don't get too distracted on her, kid. She won't hesitate to cut you from the team if you mess up even a little," Tink told Anna when she ran back to the end of the line after getting her fly ball reps. "I'm not getting distracted!" Anna fought back. Tink snorted and replied, "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say puppy dog eyes." "Stop it, Tink. She's just curious about new people. Lay off," Snow chimed in. "Calm down, Snow. I'm just trying to warn her about that stone cold bi-" "Stone cold what, Oslon."

Tink's expression flattened, the fire in her eyes immediately washed out by fear. All eyes went towards the owner of the cold, caustic voice behind Tink. They turned to see that Elsa had walked up to the group of outfielders in the short time they had been talking. The group was captured in a stunned silence by the appearance of the Snow Queen. "We...we were just talking about this new TV show we watch-" "Oslon, I don't think I need to tell you again what I do to people who lie to me," Elsa growled, looking Tink up and down like a predator stalks prey. Tink visibly gulped and couldn't find the words to say to the intimidating figure before her.

"We were talking about some girl Tink is currently having a beef with. I don't remember her name, though. I think you said it was someone you met over your vacation, right Tink?" Anna piped up. All eyes snapped to Anna, all of the gazes mixed with surprise and dread. Elsa walked towards Anna, eyeing her like a piece of meat. "Is that so, Feistypants?" Elsa rumbled. "_Feistypants? The fuck is that?_" Anna thought. "_Alright, two can play at this game._" "Yeah, Frosty. So how 'bout you go back to walking around the field or whatever you were doing, and let us go back to tryouts?" Anna blurted out. "Oh shit. Shots fired," Ariel mumbled.

Elsa's lips turned up into a mischievous smile. "Alright, Miss...?"

"Anna. Anna Baker."

"Alright, Miss Baker. I will go back to 'walking around the field' as you put it. My apologizes for interrupting your concentration ladies," Elsa announced. "Go back to whatever it was you were doing." The group quickly shuffled away from the captain. As Anna attempted to walk past Elsa, she was stopped in her tracks by the pressure of a strong hand on her arm. "Don't you think you're getting off that easy, Baker. If you _ever_ embarrass me in front of anyone again, I will make sure you are punished. Do you understand me?" Elsa whispered hotly in Anna's ear. If this wasn't pretty much a death threat, Anna would have melted into Elsa's arms because of the way she was talking to her. Anna locked eyes with her captor. "Oh, I understand. And you should know that I do very well under punishment," she snarled. She saw Elsa's eyes grow wide, then settle into thin, angry slits. "If you think this is a joke, I hope you're ready for the punch line," Elsa retorted, getting closer to Anna, their faces extremely close. At that moment, Anna's strong facade fell away, leaving her looking like the wide-eyed puppy Tink took notice to mere minutes ago.

Anna's eyes fell to Elsa's lips, then quickly returned to the piercing blue eyes staring at her. The eye movement didn't go unnoticed by Elsa. She knew she had this redhead in the palm of her hand. "Ooh, someone likes what they see," Elsa whispered. That brought Anna out of her stupor and the facade was built up again. "Good luck, Feistypants. You're gonna need it today," and Elsa pushed past the redhead, leaving Anna to contemplate what just happened in the middle of right field.

She slowly walked over to the outfield group, where all the girls just looked at her, stunned. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Tink asked, clearly bewildered. "I...I have no idea," Anna stuttered. "It...It just kinda...happened." "You looked like a boss there, kid!" Tink applauded. "That was freakin' scary! I had no idea what she was gonna do to you!" Ariel added. "Ariel, please, just say fuckin'. 'Freakin'' is not a real word, for God's sake." Tink uttered. "Anna, what did she say to you after we left?" Snow inquired. "Something about...punishment or something," Anna recalled. "Oh shit, you're next in line," Tink laughed. Anna turned towards Tink with somewhat fearful eyes and asked, "What is that supposed to mean? Does she like...kill people?" "Jesus Christ, Anna! No she doesn't kill people! God, kid, you sure do have a weird imagination," Tink replied. "She does this with every new girl that comes on the team, don't feel like it's only you," Pocahontas interjected. "But I haven't even made the team yet!" Anna exclaimed. "Yeah we got that, kid. But we've heard a lot about you, so you're pretty close to getting on this team," Tink said. "What does she do?" Anna questioned. "It's actually different for everyone, I think. For me, she just sat me for three games. Like nothing too bad," Pocahontas answered.

"For me, I had to clean the dugout and the field for three weeks every day," added Snow. "Mine was actually pretty interesting," Tink said. Everyone leaned in to hear what Tink had to say about her encounter with the Snow Queen. "Hey Fairy! It's your turn for fly balls!" Ariel shouted, running towards them from the outfield station. "Shut up, mermaid! I swear to God I'll punch you in your gills!" Tink shouted back. She sighed and said, "I'll tell you when I get back."

Tink took her reps and ran back to tell the girls what had happened with her and the Snow Queen. "Okay so, we were in her dorm room and we were just chilling there, and all of a sudden, she turned to me and was like 'I got your punishment idea,' and I was like 'Oh shit, what do I have to do.' You know what she made me do?" The girls leaned in closer. "She made me...give her...a lap dance," Tink said with a smile. The girls were laughing so hard, Anna was sure that one of them was going to fall on the ground and die. "And I kinda liked it to be completely honest," Tink added. "Is that how your strip club job started?" Snow asked through her fits of laughing. "Yep! And I have to thank our wonderful Snow Queen for starting me on the path of getting ones stuffed in my underwear!" Tink laughed.

After the outfield drills ended, the hitting drills followed. There were two stations. The first, hitting off a tee into a net, and the second, live hitting on the field. Live hitting meaning that one of the players had to pitch to the batters. Anna was up to the plate first. When she looked at who was on the mound, all the blood drained from her body. Elsa Johansson was glaring daggers at her, always with the crooked smile on her face. "Shit," Anna mumbled. "Yeah, you shouldn't have pissed her off," said the catcher behind her. "Oh, you saw that," was all Anna could say. "Everyone saw that, kid. That took some guts," the catcher said. "Thanks, I guess," Anna laughed. "I'm Anna," she said. "Punz's cousin?" the catcher asked. "Yep, that's me." "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Megara. My friends call me Meg. At least they would if I had any friends."

"I'm sure you have friends," Anna replied. "Yeah, if you count this bunch of weirdos," Meg said. "Get in the batter's box, Baker. Show me what you're made of," Coach Calhoun roared from the outfield. She had a clipboard in her hand, writing down stats for each of the players. "You're gonna get ten pitches," she announced. Anna dug her cleats into the dirt in the batter's box and eyed the Snow Queen on the mound. Elsa began her windup; Anna began hers. In the blink of an eye, the ball was in Meg's glove. "The fuck..." Anna mumbled. "She's kinda the best pitcher in the league," Meg said. "Yeah, I can figure that," Anna answered. "You're there to hit the ball, not stand there and look like an idiot," Elsa chided, receiving the ball back from Meg. "_That's it. You want me to hit the ball? Get the fuck ready_," Anna thought to herself, getting back in the box and focusing in.

Elsa let go of the ball and Anna swung. Foul off to the first base side. "C'mon kid! You got this!" she heard Tink yell from the outfield. Then the rest of the girl chimed in, including her biggest cheerleader, Rapunzel. Pitch by pitch, Anna only could get a little of the bat on the ball, causing it to foul off every time she swung. Down to her last pitch, Anna set her sights just to get the ball in fair territory. And that's exactly what she did. She hit a line drive right back at Elsa's face. Luckily, Elsa's quick reflexes kicked in and caught the screaming line-drive with her glove.

"Nice hit, Baker," Elsa said, under the roar from her cheering section in the field. Anna nodded to the Snow Queen, feeling pretty good that she made a statement to the team, especially to Elsa. She put her bat, helmet, and batting gloves away, picked up her glove, and headed out to the field. She joined Tink in the outfield, catching pop flies from the batters hitting. Eventually, Rapunzel came up to bat. "Here ya go, Punz!" Anna yelled. She swore she could hear Elsa's eye roll. Rapunzel hit two balls in fair territory, which was rare for any good softball player.

The rest of the girls went and it was Elsa's turn to show off. Rapunzel went in to pitch for Elsa, even though she wasn't really pitcher. Well, she knew how to pitch, just not the best in the world. The first pitch was hit a mile past the outfield fence. "Is she like the softball goddess or something?" Anna mumbled. "She's one of the best players I've ever seen, kid. She's a monster," Tink said in awe. However, her reaction changed to disgust. "But she is a monster, Anna. She's not all there, you know," she seriously added.

"What do you mean? Is she, like, mental?" Anna questioned. "It's not that, she's just had an awful time of it these past years, and, well I don't know. Shit's happened that turned her into a monster," Tink answered. "Were you guys friends?"

"We were pretty close. I don't know if you'd call us friends, but we hung out. Gave her a lap dance. Fucked a little, "Tink mumbled the last part. "You had sex with her!?" Anna whispered in her surprised, high-pitch voice. "I mean, we were both having bad days, so why not? I'm not gay though," Tink answered with a shrug. "Tink," Anna said. Tink looked at her. "Teach me your ways," Anna laughed. They both fell in to fits of laughing. When they were done, Anna asked, "Wait, why were you so scared of her today?" Tink's expression faltered a little, then said, "When we just hang out with Elsa outside of softball, she's pretty cool, I guess. But when we're here, it's like a whole other person. Think of the meanest coach you've ever had times a billion and one."

"Shit, it's gonna be a ride then," Anna mumbled. "You'll be fine, kid. Just do what you did today and you'll be fine," Tink reassured her.

Tryouts ended and Anna was getting her stuff together. As she was walking out of the dugout, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Anna turned to see a blonde girl with a ponytail, a little taller than her, with beautiful green eyes. "Hey, you're Anna, right?" she asked. "Yeah, that's me," Anna replied. "I just wanted to tell you that you're now part of the Arendelle Knights! Congratulations."

She made the team. It took one tryout and she had made her college team. "Wait a minute, shouldn't the coach be telling me, or at least the Sn- sorry, the captain? I don't mean to be rude but I have no idea who you are," Anna said. The blonde laughed and answered her, "Well, the coach left already and our captain told me to tell you." Anna was elated. She couldn't believe it. This was her dream come true. She knew her dad would be so proud of her. She then jumped at the blonde and hugged her. "Oh my God, thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!" Anna squealed. The blonde hugged back and laughed. "It's no problem, Anna. Glad to have you on board."

Anna pulled away from her with the biggest smile plastered on her face. "God, sorry. I didn't ask you what your name was," Anna blurted. The blonde stood there and shook her head, still laughing. "Well, are you gonna ask me? Or is this gonna remain a mystery?" she asked. "Oh shit, sorry! Uh... Okay. Hi! What's your name?" Anna questioned. "Well, I'll start off to tell you that I'm not a five year old," the blonde said with a wink, which Anna somewhat blushed at. "My name is Emma Swan. I'm a junior with your cousin, Punz."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Emma! Thank you again!" Anna said as she walked out of the dugout.

As soon as Anna was out of the dugout, Emma sat down on the bench and sighed. "Well, she's a spitfire, isn't she?" a voice from the outside of the dugout said. Emma's attention turned toward the owner of that voice. "You know you could have just told her yourself, Els," Emma groaned. "I'd rather not talk to people who disrespect me," Elsa retorted. "Ugh, whatever. She's on the team now so you got what you wanted," Emma replied. "Emma, I always get what I want. Of all people you should know that."

"Yeah I guess so," Emma mumbled. "Are you going to see Regina tonight?" Elsa asked. "Yeah, we're going to dinner," Emma replied. "Oh I know what that means," Elsa said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Shut up, Els."

* * *

**author's note: hey guys! so i added emma swan and regina mills from the tv show once upon a time into the story! if you're confused with those characters or whatnot, don't be afraid to ask questions! i'm here for you! thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, read, and commented on this story! it makes my day! love you all! hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
